Pure Obssesion
by Epic face101
Summary: Haruhi and Kyouya have been going out for awhile, but when Haruhi walks in on Kyouya repeatedly stabbing someone in the chest everything takes a turn for the worst. Can Haruhi keep the secret that her boyfriend is a murderer or will the club crack open the secrect of the murders?
1. Chapter 1

Ouran Highschool Host Club  
Horror/Romance  
KyouyaXHaruhi  
Haruhi and Kyouya have been going out for awhile, but when Haruhi walks in on Kyouya repeatedly stabbing someone in the chest everything takes a turn for the worst. Can Haruhi keep the secret that her boyfriend is a murderer or will the club crack open the secrect of the murders?  
**  
** Haruhi walked down the street towards Kyouya Ootori's house. The house of her boyfriend would be a better choice of words though. Today was a special day. It has been 6 months since Kyouya and Haruhi have been going out and Haruhi thought that she would suprise Kyouya with a homade scarf. She had knitted it with blue with his named stiched into it with yellow, but not a bright yellow. Haruhi was wearing a light pink dress with a white over jacket, she had white strap on sandles that had just a tiny heel. After being found out she was a girl by the school she could grow her hair out. It now reached a bit above her shoulders. She made sure the scarf had no tears before she ringed the doorbell to Kyouya's house.  
One of his several maids opened the two large doors and said he was in his room doing work, she said that it would be okay if Haruhi went up there. Haruhi started to walk up the wind steps towards Kyouya's room imagining his face when he got the scarf. When Haruhi got upstairs she had to remember which room was his. She knocked on a few doors with no reply. She soon got to the end of the hallway and to the last door. She was about to open it when she heard yelling.  
"Who the hell do you think you are? Don't touch what belongs to other people!" There was then an ear peircing scream and Haruhi questioned if she should walk in or wait.  
"How dare you touch what belongs to me? I should cut of your hands and then make you eat them! I would then put your blood in a pitcher and then make you drink it and slowly choke on it until you breath no more!" There was another ear peircing scream and Haruhi flinched at the sound.  
"Haruhi isn't yours! She isn't an object to write your name on! She can choose who she wants!" The man then screamed again. Haruhi decided it was time to walk it after hearing her name be in this argument. She knocked slightly once then popped her head in "K-Kyouya..?" Haruhi asked a bit scared. His head then snapped to look towards the girl who had just walked in "H-Haruhi!" Kyouya said with a little bit of a suprise tone in his voice.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
CLIFFHANGERRRR! Go ahead and get pissed at me! It'll be updated in a few anyway. Teehee. Kyouya can get pretty feisty if I have a say in that which I don't...So...Yeah. Make sure you guys review for more the possesive Kyouya. I'd like a possesive Kyouya... Please tell me what you think I should change or add so...yeah...that's about it...PEACE SUCKERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Haruhi walks in she is horrified by the sight before her eyes. Kyouya had Haruhi's friend,Satoshi, by the collar of his white shirt dyed maroon. Kyouya had the same color splattered on his white, collar button up shirt. He had a knife in his hands about 2 feet long, which probably shouldn't be counted as a knife but more like a machete, covered in the blood which seemed to be coming from Satoshi.  
" Kyouya, what are you doing...?" Haruhi said closing the door behind her. Kyouya dropped Satoshi to the ground and he let out a shreik.  
"Nothing Haruhi. I'm just doing some buissness that had to be taken care of before it got...drastic." Kyouya said whiping the blood from his glasses. Satoshi laid on the floor blood still seeping out of his wound.  
"That doesn't look like nothing to me Kyouya. Why are you killing Satoshi?" Haruhi asked with full confidence in her voice. Her brown eyes peered into his gray eyes.  
"He got to close to you. I can't let anyone take what's mine away from me." Kyouya said trying to hug her but she pushed his hands away from her not wanting any blood on her.  
"So that gives you a right to kill one of my friends? Were just friends Kyouya! You are the worst person ever!" Haruhi yelled. She dropped the bag and then walked over to Satoshi. She put his head in her lap.  
"Don't worry Satoshi. I'll call an ambulance." Haruhi said to him. She then pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and started dialing until Kyouya smacked it out of her hand.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Haruhi shouted at Kyouya. He looked at her and then spoke.  
"I can't have you calling anyone Haruhi. I'm sorry." Haruhi stared at him in disgust.  
"What do you mean? You just tried to kill my friend! He's dying of blood loss! If I don't call an ambulance now he'll die!" Haruhi exclaimed a few tears begining to fall from her brown eyes.  
"He can't go to the hospital because I'll get arrested. I'll get charged for almost murdering someone." Kyouya said to Haruhi  
"Then why'd you try and kill someone? Didn't think your plan through so much did you?"Haruhi started to yell louder.  
"I'm sorry Haruhi, but it doesn't matter anymore. By the time help get's here he'll be dead and I'll be arrested. So forgive me, this once..?" Kyouya said dragging Haruhi into a hug. 'What have I gotten myself into? My boyfriend is a murderer! What happens if the club finds out? What will they do to Kyouya..?' Haruhi thought to herself.

***~*~*~*~*~*  
Poor Haruhi! Kyouya didn't think his plan out to well did he? Anyway thanks for the reviews! I didn't plan to get a few so fast. I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Satoshi lol Higurashi much? Me and my friend love that show, I'm getting off subject. I hope you guys continue to read the new chapters for this story. I still don't know how the story will end but it'll be a ten chapter story probably. So thanks for reading.**


	3. Im so SORRY!

Hello fanfiction readers! Im sorry to say i will not continue the fanfiction for reasons i will tell you. My friend and i started this together however, since our age diffrence we dont get to see each other much at all. I gave it to her so she could continue it because she is good at stories. however she has totally forgotten about it and im not so good at typing only at thinking of idea's. Soo im sorry if anyone would like to adopt this story plz message me! Thank you for your time! BYE~~


End file.
